Frozennatural
by keepcalmandfangirlon
Summary: Prince Samuel Winchester is born with fire powers. But after a tragic accident, Sam shuts himself off from the world and his brother. How can he let go of his pain? Frozen/Supernatural crossover fic. Eventual Destiel. Hope you enjoy! UPDATE: I added a prologue, so check it out!
1. Ashen Heart

**Here is the prologue that I know you all secretly wanted...Because I love Frozen Heart so goddamn much and it does not get nearly enough. And also I can't write anything else until I finish this. Enjoy! Sorry if they're OOC, I just had this they'd be a hunting team in my universe. Also, happy birthday to my fire moose king, Sam Winchester!**

Fire.

Hot, bright, blazing fire. Blue flames, white-hot flames, goldenorangeyellowred flames, arching up to lick the sky.

It was midnight in Lawrence, in the kingdom of Kansas, the morning of their hunting festival. The king and queen had to be at their castle by the evening for the feast, but now it was simply the endless woods and the hunters who'd known each other for ages. King John Winchester, Queen Mary Winchester, and their two hunting companions, Bobby the stableman, and Lady Ellen Harvelle had eaten their breakfast at the time the rest of the kingdom was eating dinner. Then, they had loaded up with enough weapons to take down an entire army of demons and traveled into the woods. Within a few hours, they'd run into their first demon pack and taken them out with barely an injury.

"I can't see a thing." Bobby grumbled. "Is there any form of lighting besides lanterns that we could use to improve visibility?"

Queen Mary brushed a blood-streaked lock of hair out of her face and shot Bobby a quick smile.

"I think I have an idea. Pile up the corpses."

King John touched the torch to the pile of dead demons, which quickly erupted into with an intensity that illuminated the dark forest.

"It's called a demon blaze. It'll burn cleanly and the ashes will blow through the forest and help keep the kingdom safe. My mother taught it to me when she learned I was hunting. I used it to protect our home."

Ellen held her hands over the fire.

"It's beautiful."

_Born of spark and friction blaze_

_and passion bright combining.  
This fiery force both foul and fair  
has an ashen heart worth lighting._

Bobby glanced over his shoulder.

"Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?"

"Hello, kids!"

A yellow eyed man jumped into the clearing, unsheathing a knife as long as Mary's forearm.

"Pretty fire. But it won't stop me."

John whipped out her own knife, tossing her second one to Bobby.

"Let's test that theory."

Ellen grabbed his arm.

"Be careful. That's Azazel. He's one of the most dangerous demons out there."

John smirked.

"We can take him."

Azazel whistled and eight other demons sprung out of the trees. Mary shot her husband a bitch face that her son would one day inherit, and he sighed.

"They probably saw the fire." Bobby muttered.

"Right." Mary pulled out her own knife. "This is why I don't usually suggest using demon blazes in the middle of an infested forest. Back to back, everyone."

_So light up the fire, warm and bright.  
Love and fear and you'll last the night.  
See the beauty, vivid and clear  
Brilliant flames to start  
And light the ashen heart_

And, once again, they were battling the demons. It took precision. One misstep, one slip of the knife, could mean disaster. But this is what they lived for.

_Duck! Woah!_

_Watch your step!_

_Let it go!_

_Duck! Woah!_

_Watch your step!_

_Let it go!_

But the best part of fighting is that they could work as a team. The rhythm that four people can have together as they move, almost like dancers, it was known to bring people together more than anything else. There was a reason why they had a hunting festival every five years. It brought the town together.

Mary stabbed a demon that was about to grab John.

_Beautiful!_

Ellen jumped over the fire, dodging Azazel's knife and elbowing him in the face

_Powerful!_

Bobby studied Ellen and fired one of his handguns into the head of another demon

_Dangerous!_

John caught the handgun that Mary threw to him and shot at Azazel, who dodged.

_Hot!_

_Fire has a magic  
that we do not  
Stronger than one, stronger than a dozen,  
stronger than a hundred hunters! _

Azazel straightened up, a mocking smile on his face.

"Was that supposed to kill me?"

John smirked.

"Well, yes. But I suppose that would be too easy."

Mary stabbed Azazel from behind, and he froze in shock. That was all John needed. He fired one shot into the yellow-eyed demon's head. Azazel fell to the ground, a shocked look on his face.

"Did I forget to mention it was my Colt? Oh…whoops."

Mary laughed.

_Born of spark and friction blaze_

_and passion bright combining.  
This fiery force both foul and fair  
has an ashen heart worth lighting._

They returned that afternoon, smeared with ash and blood but fully satisfied. Bobby returned to the stables, Ellen to her daughter, John to check on the feast preparations, and Mary to find her two sons, who were being watched by a local teenager.

"How are they, Gabe?"

"Fine, your Majesty. I hope you don't mind, I brought my little brother with me. I thought he could play with Dean."

"No problem."

A dark haired little boy in a too-big tan coat poked his head out from behind Gabriel's legs.

"We should probably be heading home."

Gabe picked up his little brother.

"Say goodbye to Sam and Dean, Cassie."

Cas waved cheerfully.

"Bye-bye!"

Dean waved back. Sam was asleep on the couch. Gabe ruffled his hair.

"See ya, Sammy."

Mary watched him leave and then scooped up Sam.

"Come on, boys. Let's get you to bed."

_So light up the fire, warm and bright.  
Love and fear and you'll last the night.  
See the beauty, vivid and clear  
Brilliant flames to start  
Beware the ashen heart…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Do you think I could make Frozen or Supernatural?**

_It was a cold winter night in the kingdom of Lawrence. A hushed silence was everywhere as the kingdom's subjects slept under a blanket of snow. Everyone was quiet. Except for a small corner of the royal castle…_

"Sammy. Sammy, wake up!"

Three-year-old Sam Winchester's eyes fluttered open.

"Ahh!"

Dean Winchester, age six, laughed hysterically as his brother fell off the bed.

"Dean, you have to stop doing that."

"I can't help it! Anyway, the sky's awake, so I'm awake. Let's _do _something!"

Sam sighed.

"Come on, Sammy…"

Sam put his pillow over his head.

"Do you want to hunt demons?"

A smile spread across Sam's face.

The two boys ran through the wide castle halls and slid down the spiral staircase into the wide foyer. Dean pulled out his toy shotgun and struck a pose similar to the one he'd seen his father use to fight off a demon who'd gotten into the castle the previous week.

"Hurry, Sam! They're gaining on us!"

"Wait, Dean, we have to rescue Kevin!"

Dean dropped his dramatic stance for a moment.

"Who's Kevin?"

"Dad said the demons captured him last week. He's an AP student."

Dean smiled.

"Oh no! We have to save Kevin!"

The brothers raced across the foyer. Dean fired over his shoulder with his gun, tripping and skidding across the polished floor.

"Help me, Sammy!"

Sam turned and shot a swath of fire over Dean's head.

"Run, Dean!"

Queen Mary Winchester rolled over in bed and sighed at the noise downstairs. Apparently, the boys hadn't listened to the "no games after ten" rule. She pulled on a robe and a pair of slippers and slowly walked towards the stairs.

"Sammy! Behind you!"

Sam waved a hand, and flames shot up around the staircase, some as high as the ceiling. Unfortunately, Queen Mary was halfway down the stairs, directly in the path of the flames. She screamed, but her voice was quickly extinguished as she flew towards the ceiling, dissolving into ash.

"No!"

Dean ran towards the staircase, slipping on the floor and sliding into the shrinking fire. He turned around in time, but one of the flames caught him on the back of the head.

"Dean?"

Dean fell to the floor, unconscious. A streak of red slowly crossed his blonde hair. Sam screamed in terror and heard footsteps above him. A few moments later, King John stood at the top of the stairs, staring, horrified at the scene before him.

He hurried down the staircase and touched Dean's forehead.

"He's burning up. Where's Mary?"

Sam simply stared at him.

"No. Oh, no."

John's face crumpled.

"Oh, Samuel. What have you done?"

The stableman handed the horse's reins to the king, who held his unconscious son gingerly in his arms.

"Be careful, sir. It's cold out tonight."

John ignored him, swinging his leg up over the horse and nodding at Sam.

"Get on."

They rode through the dark night, faster than the wind. As the horse's hooves pounded on the ground, Dean's head lolled slowly back and forth. Sam watched him, tears steaming on his cheeks.

"Stop crying, Sam."

Sam brushed a hand across his cheeks.

They arrived in a clearing. John slid off his horse.

"Please. My wife is dead. My son is dying. I need your help. You owe me. I've done so much for you. Help me."

For a moment, the clearing was silent. Then the trees began to shimmer with light. Sam heard the rustle of what sounded like wings, and then the clearing was full of people, like humans but with a strange glow emanating from their skin, and wings sprouted from their shoulder blades. Two of them stepped forward. One was more muscular with sandy blonde hair and one was shorter, with ginger-brown hair.

"Who are you?"

"My name is John Winchester. I need-"

"We know. I am Lucifer."

"And I am Gabriel."

From between them stepped a middle aged man, handsome, with a scruffy beard.

"My name is Chuck. I'm sorry, I cannot help your wife. But I can heal your son."

He slowly reached out and brushed a hand over Dean's hair.

"It is a minor wound. Easily healed."

Dean's eyes squeezed shut in his sleep and his mouth twisted for a moment, and then his face softened.

"I think that it is best if I erase his memories of Sam's fire powers too. "

Sam looked up, fear flashing across his face.

"Don't worry. I'll leave in the fun of your play."

Sam smiled faintly.

"Were you born or cursed, Sammy?"

Sam glanced at his father.

"He was born with them. They're getting stronger every day. Can't you fix him?"

Chuck shook his head.

"These powers can be used to bring joy and light to darkness. But remember, Samuel Winchester, your enemy will be fear. You must learn to control your powers or they can bring destruction."

Sam squeezed his hands together to stop their shaking. John grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on, Sam. We're going home."

Chuck watched the horse gallop away.

"Someone has to watch out for those boys. They have a difficult path ahead of them. "

He turned to the crowd of angels.

"Castiel."

A little angel stepped out from behind Gabriel. He looked like he was about Dean's age, but his sapphire blue eyes held wisdom that no six year old had. He wore a beige trench coat and had a blue tie crookedly wrapped around his neck.

"Yes, Father?"

"You are old enough for your first assignment. I want you to watch over the Winchesters. Make sure they come to no harm."

"So I am to be their guardian angel?"

"Yes, Cassie."

Castiel nodded, a hint of a smile crossing his face.

"I hear and obey."

**A/N**

**Reviews would be welcome! I hope you guys like this. I've been planning it for a while. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed! Every time I get a review, I do a happy dance.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Frozen or Supernatural.**

_Two months after the accident._

Dean slid out of bed and ran to Sam's new room. The door was always shut. Two months ago, his father moved Sam to a different room. King John ignored Dean when Dean asked him about it. For two months, Dean tried to get Sam to come out, but Sam never responded. As always, Dean hoped today would be the day that there was a change in the pattern.

Sam would be up by now. He was always an early riser.

"Sammy?"

He knocked on the door six times and then called out.

_Do you wanna hunt some demons? _

_Come on, let's go and play. _

_I never see you anymore, come out the door. _

_Why'd you go away?_

_We used to be best buddies. _

_And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why._

_Do you wanna hunt some demons?_

_I'll let you hold the toy gun._

Dean waited expectantly at the door, hoping it would open.

"Go away, Dean."

Dean's face fell.

"Okay, bye…"

Dean sat in the stable, his green eyes sadly staring at nothing. The stableman led King John's horse into his stall, glancing at the sad prince.

"What's wrong?"

"Sammy's ignoring me, and so is Dad. It's like I've become invisible. It's not fair. I'm bored."

The stable mad pushed his hat back on his head and rolled his eyes.

"If you'd like something to do, you can help me out."

Dean jumped up.

"Really? Do you mean it?"

"Of course. Come with me."

"Thanks, sir!"

"Call me Bobby."

"Okay, Bobby!"

After three hours of Dean shoveling manure, grooming ponies, and carrying buckets of water, Bobby decided it was time to give Dean something more difficult to do.

"Dean, come with me."

Bobby led Dean to a quiet corner of the stable.

"Look at this colt. He hasn't eaten in a few days and I can't do anything to help him. His mother has to feed his brothers and sisters so she can't spend the time she needs to get him to eat. How about you try giving him some of this cornmeal mash while I groom your father's horse?"

Dean nodded and knelt next to the black colt's head, stroking its mane.

"Hi there."

The horse's eyes fluttered open and focused on the boy.

"I know how you feel. My family ignores me too. But you can't let it get to you."

Dean moved the bucket closer to the horse.

"Here. Eat."

The horse sniffed at the cornmeal, then ate a mouthful. Dean's green eyes lit up.

"Good."

Bobby watched Dean

Bobby returned an hour later to find Dean and the colt curled up together in the hay next to an empty mash bucket.

"Well, it seems that he likes you. Tell you what. If he lives, you can have him."

"Really?"

"Sure."

Dean smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm going to name him…Impala."

The horse snorted, as if in agreement.

"Bobby?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Of course you can, you idjit."

Dean flashed a quick smile and ran back to the castle.

Dean did come back the next day, and the day after.

If he ever looked up at Sam's window, he'd have seen that every day, his brother watched him.

…..

Twelve-year-old Dean knocked on his brother's door.

_Do you wanna hunt some demons?_

_Or ride my horse around the halls?_

_I think some company is overdue._

_I'm sick of talking to a wall._

_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by…_

Sam stared at the scorch marks spreading up his bedroom wall before turning to his father.

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!"

John held his son's fireproof gloves in one hand, his brow furrowed in worry.

"Sam-"

"Stay away from me!"

John took a step back.

"Please. I don't want to hurt you."

….

By the time Dean was eighteen, he'd stopped knocking on the door. He tried not to give Sam's room another glance as he walked to the foyer where John strapped on his colt revolver.

"I wish I could come with you."

"Next time, Dean. This one's too dangerous."

Dean nodded, looking disappointed.

"Next time. I promise."

Sam watched out his window as his father rode away.

….

Bobby knocked on Dean's door twice, and then heard a muffled "Come in."

Dean sat up in bed, his hair a mess.

"Hi, Bobby. Is Dad back yet?"

Bobby closed his eyes. His moment of hesitation was all Dean needed.

"No. Oh no. Bobby, they didn't… He didn't…"

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Bobby placed a hand on the young man's arm, trying to comfort him.

Sam didn't come to the funeral.

Dean slowly walked to Sam's door and knocked.

_Sammy?_

_Please. I know you're in there._

_People are asking where you've been. _

_They say courage and I'm trying to. _

_I'm right here for you. Just let me in._

_We only have each other. It's just you and me._

_What are we gonna do?_

Dean slid down the door so he was sitting against it.

_Do you wanna hunt some demons?_

On the other side Sammy leaned his head against the door. Only an inch of wood separated the brothers, but they had never felt so far apart.

**I'm so sorry. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews! I'm so happy you guys like this. This chapter is mostly filler, but it gives some important details. I had to cut "For the first time in Forever," even though it's one of my favorites, because I couldn't revise it, but I promise it'll be the only song I cut. I'll keep the reprise in too, promise. As always, reviewers get cookies.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

_He was running. He wasn't sure where, but it was hot. Very hot. When he looked up, the sky was like fire and the ground was burnt black. He needed to find someone. His life depended on it, but more importantly, he needed to tell them something. It kept getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter._

Dean bolted awake to a knock at the door.

"Dean? Are you awake?"

"Yes. I've…"

He paused temporarily to yawn.

"…been up for hours."

Bobby's silence on the other side of the door suggested he knew that that wasn't completely true.

"All right. We leave in ninety minutes. Be ready."

Dean jumped out of bed and ran a hand through his hair. Today was the day. The day of the hunt.

_Two weeks ago_

Dean brushed Impala, using smooth strokes.

"You doing all right, baby? I know it's been cold lately, but it'll be spring soon."

Impala snorted.

"Yes, that doesn't change that it's snowy now and that sucks, but soon I'll be able to take you out again."

"You know he can't really talk, right?"

Dean jumped.

"Bobby, don't do that."

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you about kingdom business. Your horse can listen if he wants."

"He'll probably find it boring."

A whinny from Impala.

"Or not. Go ahead."

"Every five years, there is a town-wide demon hunt, led by the royal family. The last one was two years before your father died, but now…"

"It's that time of year again. And we can't cancel it."

"I understand if it's difficult for you, but…"

"No, it's fine. You taught me about fighting demons. And I'm damn good at it. I haven't been out in the really heavily populated places, but I've been helping you keep the castle safe for years."

"We could cancel it if you wanted to."

"No, I…I want to go outside of the castle. I want to know about the outside world."

"Well, it's your decision. I'll be going with you, of course."

Impala snorted.

"Okay, he's hungry. I think it's around dinnertime anyway."

"I assume you want pie."

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll go talk to the cook."

_Now._

Dean splashed water on his face and pulled on his favorite plaid shirt, tugging down the hem. He swung his father's old leather jacket on over it.

"Okay. Time to get ready."

Two floors up, Sam Winchester sat at his window, avoiding the mirror. He hated seeing his face. It reminded him too much of his parents and the pain he'd brought them. His bedroom had once had pale blue walls, but they were scorched from years of accidently losing control.

Outside the window, the town looked like a colony of ants. People swarmed around their homes, beating dust out of their finery, brushing their horses, and sharpening weapons. Sam he was among them, just another face in the crowd, excited about the castle opening his gates.

After pleading illness, Sam had been excused from the hunt, but there was no escaping the banquet that followed. Town tradition required everyone to be there unless they were dying, as a way to demonstrate a united front against the demon threat.

"Conceal, don't feel."

That was what his father told him. If he just kept the gloves on, if he stayed for the minimal amount of time…

Everything was going to be okay. It was only for a day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who read/reviewed! Okay, so in response to a few questions from HELLO I'M (nice name btw) I'm going deeper into the emotional states of the two princes in further chapters. I'm just setting up the exposition right now, similar to the movie. Thank you for your suggestions, however. I really appreciate feedback. (Oh and the age difference was on purpose, but thank you for asking.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. **

Prince Dean was a brilliant hunter. He somehow combined his natural talents with what he'd learned from Bobby. Impala, sleek black coat groomed until it resembled silk, was faster than the wind around the turrets of the castle.

As the day progressed, the hunting party separated into smaller groups, in order to maximize the number of demons caught. Dean worked with Ellen, Jo and Bobby. Ellen and her daughter Jo were some of Bobby's closest friends, and were fast friends with Dean. Their sixth demon of the day was a small one who had kidnapped a pretty blonde woman in a white dress. Ellen distracted the demon while Dean stabbed it in the back, narrowly missing the woman.

"Nice one, Dean."

"Thanks."

Ellen shot Bobby a quick smile, as if to say: _You taught this one well._

Bobby smiled back, thanks flashing in his eyes.

Dean was helping the woman to her feet.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. How'd it get you?"

"Oh…I had a nightmare and I needed some fresh air."

The woman pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I guess I missed the hunting expedition. It's a shame. I was really looking forward to going."

"Oh, you're a hunter?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Why don't you come with us? I can lend you my blade."

Bobby smirked at Ellen, who raised her eyebrows and turned to the pair.

"Dean, if you want to invite the girl, do it now! We have three hours of good hunting time left, and I don't want to miss it."

Dean blushed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Do you want to come with us?"

"I'd love to."

Bobby offered the girl a jacket, which she accepted, before swinging up onto Impala behind Dean.

"I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh. Lilith."

"Nice name."

"Thank you."

For a moment, Bobby's face creased in concern, but then Lilith smiled at him and his eyes cleared.

"I'm so glad I met all of you."

As it turned out, Lilith and Dean had a lot in common. They both loved pie and dogs.. They were both on their first hunting trip, which they had both looked forward to for weeks in advance.

"So your dad…"

"Died. On a hunting trip three years ago."

"Mine left. I haven't seen him since I was little. I've been taking care of my little siblings ever since."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help my little brother. I've tried, but he just…shuts me out."

Lilith put a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I'd never shut you out."

"Thanks."

"Hey, you two! It's time to head back to the castle."

Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Idjits."

Halfway through the village, Lilith slid off Impala.

"I'm going to get changed for the ball."

She smiled at Dean.

"I'll see you there."

Dean slowly smiled back

**Okayy up next, the ball, **_**Love is an Open Door, **_**and everyone figuring out about Sam. I'm sorry for the lack of Sam in this chapter, I promise we'll get more of him next time. And to clarify, I picked Lilith because she's very evil and I hold no sympathy for her, unlike everyone else on the show. (Except Metatron.) Plus, do you know how hard it is to find a "Hans" for Dean? I agonized about picking her for multiple weeks. So if you flame me, remember I provided an explanation. (Plus they won't even kiss.)**

**Love you guys!**

**KC**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, especially not the song lyrics.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you to all my reviewers!**

Dean was late to the dinner feast, Sam noticed. He hoped his brother hadn't run into any trouble while hunting.

_Don't worry, _he told himself. _He's with Bobby._

Sam was glad his brother had the gruff man as company. Bobby periodically knocked on Sam's door and asked if he needed anything. On hard days, like the anniversary of John or Mary's death, he'd leave a bowl of Sam's favorite salad outside his bedroom door. Sam would write a thank you and leave it in his empty salad bowl the next morning. It wasn't perfect, but it made him happy to know someone cared about him and his brother.

Still, he would have felt better if Dean could come back before dessert. It was pie, his favorite.

_If he doesn't get back, I'll save him a slice. _

"Sorry I'm late!"

Dean rushed into the banquet hall, followed by Ellen, Jo, and Bobby. His eyes skidded over the tables. There weren't many seats left, as the chill in the air outside meant that the usually prime alfresco seats were nearly deserted. Before he knew what he was doing, Sam waved to catch Dean's attention and pointed at the empty seat next to him, mentally scolding himself as he did so. Dean's eyes lit up and he darted over to the empty chair and slid in next to him.

"Hey."

"Hi. How was the hunt?"

"Oh, it was amazing! We got so many demons. I've never hunted like that before, outside, in the woods. It's so exciting."

Sam folded his gloved hands under the table.

"Great. I'm glad you had a good time."

"I wish you'd been there, Sammy. I think you would have liked it."

_It would have been fun. _For a moment, Sam could almost see it, him and Dean hunting together like they pretended to do when they were little. A faint smile crosses his lips, but quickly faded as he remembered what happened the last time they played together.

"Oooh, dessert. And pie too! My favorite."

Sam shook his head to clear it.

"I think I'll have cake."

"Cake? Are you serious?"

"What's the difference?"

"Only the difference between life and death, sunshine and clouds, day and night, a horse and a cow. Come on, you can't mean that?"

Sam snorted. Dean tried to keep a serious look on his face, but couldn't manage it.

"This is serious!"

"Yes, the pie-cake crime."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

They both burst out laughing.

Dean grabbed a slice of pie.

"I wish it could be like this all the time."

Sam stopped laughing.

"Me too."

"Then why can't it be?"

Sam shook his head, his mother's scream echoing in his ears.

"It just can't."

Dean stood up.

"Excuse me."

Sam watched his back as he left, his heart aching.

…

Dean pushed through the crowd, not looking at faces, until a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Dean? Are you all right?"

Lilith stood next to him, wearing a breathtaking white gown trimmed with red, her blonde hair in an elegant twist.

"Fine."

"Come for a walk with me. I've been looking for you."

With a final glance back at Sam, Dean followed.

…

The castle balcony was deserted. A chill hung in the air, but the view of the ocean and the beautiful gardens was worth it. Dean stared across the water, concern etched on his features. Lilith glanced at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just my brother. He…doesn't…He…"

Dean shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Lilith put a hand on Dean's arm, smiling sweetly.

"It's all right. Isn't it beautiful tonight?"

Their eyes met.

"Yeah…beautiful."

Dean took Lilith's hand.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

Lilith squeezed his hand.

"I love crazy!"

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I ran into you_

Lilith nodded eagerly.

"I was thinking the same thing! Because-"

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
Maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue, but with you…_

Dean spun her in a circle like they were ballroom dancers

_With you…_

_I found my place_

_I see your face_

They spun close, close enough for Dean to brush her hair out of her eyes.

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

Lilith leaned into Dean's shoulder and whispered in his ear

"Show me the rest of the palace."

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Love is an open door_

Dean scrambled up the roof, Lilith behind him, holding up her skirts. There was just enough room between the chimneys for two people to comfortably sit. The stars looked close enough to touch. Lilith pointed at a shooting star, arcing across the sky, looking sideways at Dean.

_I mean it's crazy-_

_What?_

_We finish each other's-_

_Exorcisms!_

_That's what I was going to say!_

_I never met someone who thinks so much like me-_

_Jinx!_

_Jinx again!_

They stood at the top of the palace clock tower, so far up they could see the moonlight on the snowcapped mountains, hands intertwined.

_Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation-_

_You-_

_And I-_

_Were just meant to be…_

The boat docks were deserted, so no one saw them racing each other down the piers, laughing.

_Say goodbye to the pain of the past._

_We don't have to feel it anymore_

_Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Life can be so much more_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Love is an open door_

Dean would later say he didn't know what made him say it. All he could think was that it seemed _right._

"Can I just say something crazy?"

"Sure!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"

…

Sam was watching the stars out the window when Dean tapped him on the arm.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Hi, Dean."

Dean was with a very pretty blonde woman who Sam didn't know. He glanced at Dean, confused, and a smile crossed Dean's face.

"Oh, sorry. This is Lilith. I met her on the hunt today. She's my fiancé. And we were wondering if you'd like to be our best man?"

Sam was sure he'd heard wrong.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, we haven't worked out all the kinks yet, but we're sure we want to have the wedding here, and Lilith would have to tell her family-"

"_Wedding?_"

"And we'd need to set a date, maybe next week-"

"_Next week?_"

"Oh, and we have to tell Bobby! He'll be thrilled-"

"STOP!"

Dean stared at Sam, shocked.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't marry someone you just met."

"You can if it's true love!"

"_True love?_ Do you even hear yourself?"

Hurt flashed across Dean's face.

"What do you know about love? All you do is shut people out."

Dean couldn't have hurt him more. The worst possible thing he could have said and he said it. Of course. He shoved past his brother and Lilith.

"Excuse me."

"No, Sam, I want you to explain! How can you possibly judge me and my decisions concerning something you know nothing about?"

"Shut up, Dean."

Dean lunged for Sam, aiming for his hand but grabbing his glove. Sam immediately felt the air get hotter, as the fire building up in him finally found an outlet.

"Give that back!"

"No! Tell me! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? _What are you so afraid of?_"

Sam turned to face Dean, his hand reflexively waving in a semicircle between him and the others.

"I said _shut up!_"

Flames shot up in the path of his hand, creating a barrier. Shocked gasps erupted in the room, and Sam fled, brushing a tear off his face that quickly turned to steam.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own neither Frozen nor Supernatural. Or the lyrics to "Let it Go" **

**Because this is it. This is the chapter where it happens. **

***dramatic music***

Sam ran through the hallways of the palace, pushing doors open and ducking down corridors until he found the door he'd been looking for. Narrow, dusty, and wooden, it led to the lake behind the castle and the mountains beyond.

"Sammy, wait!"

Dean couldn't catch him. No one could. He'd hurt them. He couldn't do that to Dean. Not again. If he left, Dean could have the life he wanted with Lilith. He ran down the steep stone steps to the enormous lake.

_How am I going to get across this?_

Sam thought back to the lonely hours in his room. Once Dean had started going outside to work with Bobby, he'd been able to sneak into the library and collect books. He'd done hours of research on the element of fire, of curses and magic, trying to find a way that he could fix himself, but he found nothing. However, in his days of carefully turning pages, trying to avoid turning the delicate paper to ashes, he had learned about the elements of fire he did control. Not only could he make flames, he could evaporate water. He'd never tried with something this big, but maybe he could make it shallow enough to cross. Carefully, he placed his foot on the surface of the lake. He expected a hissing, perhaps steam, but instead, shiny black stone spread from where he had touched the surface. It looked familiar.

_Obsidian. Volcanic rock._

Well, it made sense. He'd seen it on one of the books he'd read, but hadn't paid it much thought. He wanted to fix the curse, not make it stronger.

Sam carefully placed his foot on the rock patch. It held. Concentrating, he ran, creating stepping stones. He didn't see how the obsidian kept spreading

"Sam!"

He didn't look back. Even if he wanted to.

It was quiet in the forest. The kind of quiet where you could think as much as you wanted to. And Sam did think. He thought about the hours alone in the castle. He thought about the blame in his father's eyes that never really went away. He thought about the sound Dean's voice made through his door, and how hard it was to not open it. He thought about how he lived in fear of losing control, of forgetting that he was a monster and he'd hurt anything he touched.

Sam realized he was near the top of the North mountain. He'd probably been walking for hours, but he hadn't noticed. It was probably past midnight. He dully noted that the trees behind him were glowing with fire. The normally snowcapped mountain was simply bare rock. And there was only one reason that it was like that.

_A trail of destruction._

Sam smirked.

_That sounds about right._

The fire was kind of…beautiful. In a strange way. For the first time in a long time, Sam thought about the days he spent with Dean before the accident. Dean would always watch Sam's fire displays with awe and amazement. Back then, Sam never thought he was a freak.

He stared up at the stars

_The flames glow bright on the mountain tonight  
Not a snowflake to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the king_

With a dawning realization, Sam realized that he wasn't just angry at himself. He was angry at his father for blaming him for something that wasn't his fault. And he was hurt. Hurt that he was forced to shut himself away from his family and life. He was tired of observing life through his window.

_The fire is burning like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

He had tried. Ever since he was little, he'd tried to lock it away. But he couldn't. Not anymore. Maybe his father was wrong.

If he tried hard enough, he could come back to his family. If he tried hard enough to conceal it, to shut it away, maybe he'd be fixed. Like his father wanted.

"Can't you control it, Sam?"

"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show."

"Can't you fix him?"

"Oh, Samuel. What have you done?"

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

Sam looked at the single glove on his hand. He hated the gloves. They reminded him of what he had done. With the gloves, he could never be anything but a freak.

No one was here for him to hurt. He didn't need to wear them here.

He pulled off the glove, throwing it into the sky, letting the wind blow it away.

_Well, now they know…_

Sam carefully waved his hand, creating a flickering flame, and then another.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

He thought about his brother and him working together to rescue Kevin, the AP student. Slowly, he concentrated, drawing his hands up and creating a blaze. It only lasted for a few moments, but it was blindingly bright. For a moment, Sam saw something in the fire, but it didn't last long enough for him to properly make out what it was.

_Can't hold it back anymore_

Sam felt his fear lessening now, and it was showing. His flames were larger, brighter.

_Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door _

He wasn't evil. The fact that he could create fire didn't make him evil, any more than his long hair or tallness did. It was who he was.

_I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the fire burn on,_

Sam shrugged off his jacket, leaving it behind on the ground, smiling faintly

_The heat never bothered me anyway_

He ran now, not out of fear, but out of joy. He hadn't felt this free since he was a little kid.

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

It hit him that he could do whatever he wanted on the mountain. No one else was here, so he couldn't hurt them.

_It's time to see what I can do_

Sam almost tripped, glancing down. There was a ravine between him and the top of the mountain. He concentrated, thinking _staircase_. Maybe this would work. He wanted to see the view from the mountain peaks, the fire of the sunrise. He pushed outward, the image of stairs in his mind. __

To test the limits and break through

A stairway, grander than the one in the castle foyer, appeared in front of him. It appeared to be made out of glowing coals.

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

Sam carefully put his foot on the first staircase, and watched delightedly as the coal swirled away, revealing flawless obsidian underneath.

_I'm free_

Sam ran up the stairs, which grew as he moved, swirling in clouds of black, gold, red, orange and blue.

_Let it go, let it go  
Like a phoenix, I will fly_

He leapt off the stairs, laughing in pure joy

_Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry_

He was speaking to his father, to his brother, to everyone.

_Here I stand_

Sam slammed his foot down, creating an enormous crystal-shaped patch of obsidian that spread from where he stood

_And here I'll stay  
Let the fire burn on_

It wasn't an accident completely. Maybe he'd always known he could do this. Maybe it was always there. Just waiting for him to acknowledge it. To stop pushing it away. But when Sam brought his hands upward, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

The castle grew around him, pure black, glittering glass, glowing embers. Flawless, beautiful, perfect. Sam's arms fluttered around him, creating walls, windows, arched doorways.

_My power flares through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in sparkling embers all around  
I won't be devoured by the inferno or the blast_

_I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past_

Sam ran his hands through his hair, streaking it with colors of his fire, ruffling the locks he'd worked on flattening for hours.

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect boy is gone _

An idea occurred to him. Sam waved a hand over his plaid shirt and dress pants. In a cloud of sparks, they vanished and were replaced by a pure white tailored suit that fit him like a glove.

Sam glided across the floor to the balcony, with a sweeping view of the sunrise that reflected the castle he had made. He wasn't the disgraced prince anymore. He wasn't the freak. He was someone new. His own person.

_Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the fire burn on,  
The heat never bothered me anyway_

**A/N**

**Okay, so the white suit is because our favorite supernatural moose looked fabulous in it and we didn't see enough of him in it. Not because he's evil. Because he's not. I hope you like this. I worked really hard on it. I wanted to do it justice. **

**Enjoy. I love you guys. **

**If you could review that would be great. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Okay, it's time to meet Castiel!**

**Oh, and thank you all for your reviews and suggestions. I'm grateful for your support. *throws cookies***

Impala galloped through the woods, snorting as Dean urged him on faster.

"Sorry baby, I just have to get to Sammy. I can't believe this. Any of it."

He took comfort in the fact that Lawrence was safe in the hands of Lillith and Bobby. Lillith had kissed him on the cheek with a sweet smile and whispered in his ear that he needed to stay safe for her. Bobby had roughly clapped him on the shoulder and muttered "Don't die, idjit."

The memory made him smile, although he was quickly jolted back to reality by a burning branch that fell in his path, scaring Impala. Dean carefully navigated the black horse around the small fire and ran a hand and slowed them to a walk.

"Hey, um Sammy? You can come back now. Seriously. It's okay."

Nothing happened. Not that he was expecting anything else.

"Sam. It's me, your brother, Dean, who didn't mean to make you start the apocalypse!"

Still nothing.

"Of course this wouldn't have happened if you had just told me you had fire powers…."

Another burning branch, this one larger, crashed down over their heads. Impala moved in time, unfortunately, knocking Dean off of him and down a hill. With a snort, Impala galloped after him, quickly sliding and losing control. They tumbled to a stop in what had probably once been a river but was reduced to a trickling stream and a great deal of mud. Dean stood up, looking down at his festival clothing, which he hadn't bothered to change out of and had consequently been ruined.

"Son of a bitch."

Impala shook his mane, trying to get the mud out.

"Okay. New plan. We're going to get some new clothes."

His stomach growled.

"And food. And water. Lots of water."

Impala followed Dean as he walked up the other side of the hill.

It seemed like luck that after only about ten minutes of walking and a good deal of mumbled curses they stumbled across a tiny mountain store labeled "Crowley's Crossroads Store (and sauna)"

Dean walked in, after ordering a miffed Impala to wait outside.

"Hello there!"

Dean turned to see a short, dark haired man sitting at the counter, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Big winter sale. Half off on winter coats and a demon blade of my own invention, yes?"

"Um…actually, I was thinking more some lightweight summer wear? Possibly fireproof?"

"That would be in our hunting department."

Dean glanced over. The section was pretty cleared out, but he could see a pair of jeans and a few plaid shirts that would suit the purpose. He walked to the rack and tried to estimate how close to his size it was.

"Hey, by the way, have you seen another guy, possibly on fire, coming this way?"

Crowley shook his head.

"The only one crazy enough to be out in this is you, dear."

The door swung open hard enough to bang on the counter, and the lights flickered as a dark haired young man with a tan trench coat and crooked blue tie entered the store. His eyes flickered to Crowley, but he spotted Dean and his eyes locked on him. For a moment, it seemed like the air had been sucked out of the room. Crowley blinked, surprised, and then moved on.

"Well, you and this fellow."

Dean took his new outfit to the counter, awkwardly stepping around the man in the trench coat.

"Excuse me."

Trench Coat said nothing.

"Okay…um, a shirt, pants, and-oh, can I get a few of these apples for my horse?"

"Sure. That'll be thirty gold coins."

Dean had been pulling out his wallet, but stopped, staring at Crowley in shock.

"What?"

"Or we could make it your soul."

"You cannot be serious."

"That's what you can expect, shopping at a crossroad demon's store."

"I'm not paying that!"

Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not exactly giving you a choice."

"This is robbery! Look, I'll give you ten coins. That's a reasonable price."

"No dice. Sorry."

Dean pulled out his demon blade.

"I don't want to do this, but you're not leaving me with a lot of options."

Crowley yawned and clicked his fingers. An invisible blast knocked Dean out the door and off the porch.

"Sorry about that. What can I get you, pretty boy?"

The trench coated man tilted his head to the side.

"I would like to buy the items that the hunter intended to buy. Also, I would like you to apologize to the hunter for attacking him."

Crowley crossed his arms, his dark eyes narrowed.

"And why would I do that?"

…

Dean was grumpily brushing mud out of Impala's tangled mane when the door opened. He turned around to see Crowley throw a bag at him, with a muffled "Sorry."

"What?"

Dean looked in the bag and saw the outfit he had picked out, along with a bag of apples and a rope and pickaxe.

"Well…it's fine. Thank you?"

Crowley growled and turned to walk away.

"I am glad you got your items."

Dean jumped and whipped around. The man with the trench coat stood behind him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel. And I would like to travel with you."

**Okay, what do you think? Do you like it? Reviews would be great!**


End file.
